Sir, Your Twinkies Taste of Mouth
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: PrePWP heavy makeouts cuz I couldn't get the porn to flow. GrantCael Mutants and Masterminds OC's


**Sir, Your Twinkies Taste of Mouth**

**GrantxCael**

* * *

><p>"Fucking Christ it's cold." barely heard as it was brought a smile to Cael's face, gloved hands covering his own nose to protect it from the frigid wind that blew off the ocean. "Who's the dumbfuck that even suggested this?" Cael laughed, bringing his hands down so the noise could ring loudly through the wet air. "That would be you, dumbfuck~" A murky glare cut its way through overhanging bangs, thirsty for blood but finding itself dropping to the ground after going head to head with another laugh. Grant huffed, turning his glare instead to the puff of white breath that floated up and dispersed. "Who the hell needs Twinkies at 7:00 anyway?" Cael sighed, a heavy, puffy sound as he let his shoulders sag and his eyes roll. "She said she could wait until tomorrow~ But you~ wanted to get out of the house and freeze your ass off." Referring to his mother who, whilst curled up on the couch, had made an offhand comment about Twinkies. And Grant, being the 'good kid' he was, offered to go and get her some now. "A wonderful lady like yourself shouldn't have to wait for dessert after such a delicious meal Mrs. Owen." Insert a barely suppressed gag and a subtle elbow to the ribs. Cael had been the one to cook dinner anyhow but hell if Grant was going to offer to go out and buy <em>him <em>Twinkies.

And so the boys found themselves wandering down the street, swearing up and down that the damn mini mart was not this far away no any other day but sensing they were close enough that they didn't want to make the trip a waste and go back home. Cael shoved his hands in his pockets, mentally telling his nose it would have to fend for itself, his arms were too tired. Grant hunched his shoulders up, sunk his head into his jacket like a turtle and muttering curses to himself. Thus they walked in silence, shoes scuffing the ground and teeth almost audibly chattering as they walked. Until of course the silence was shaken by a squeak near reaching the octave saved for dogs as fucking cold hands slipped their way around his neck. The shock was so sudden Cael found himself short of breath as he turned his head to stare at the asshat with the shit eating grin on his face."Share your scarf Cael~" It was Cael's turn to glare, eyebrows flitting down and lower lip sticking out. "Shitty way of asking you dick." He was rewarded with nothing more than a shrug as his scarf was unwound from his neck and thrown over the other's shoulders, tugging Cael closer with it as Grant pressed against him, eyes focused on tying a loose knot in the fabric. Satisfied that his neck was no longer freezing, and oblivious to the shade of red currently permeating Cael's face, Grant grunted and returned his hands to his pockets.

"You're an idiot. How are we supposed to walk?" Cael stepped forward slightly, smirking as Grant emphasized his point with a sharp noise as his feet failed to move him forward at the same pace. "Stop stop you dick Jesus~" He stepped close again, readjusted his handiwork and stuck the hand trapped between himself and Cael into said nerd boy's jacket pocket. "Now you~" Cael frowned, unmoving for all of 5 seconds until Grant shifted against him. It took only another nudge before they had their arms hooked together, one hand in each other's pocket like it belonged there. "Hm…A little awkward but fuck~ I'm already so much warmer. Ok Let's get this show on the road Twiggy~"

Walking was still awkward, even more so (for one more than the other) now that Cael's hand was warm with the heat collecting inside Grant's jacket. Their shoulders kept bumping awkwardly, throwing off their balance and causing their feet to trip over one another. Grant was surprisingly good natured about the whole ordeal, laughing whenever Cael almost ate it, or when their shoulders bumped so hard they had to separate or else suffer from a bruised tailbone until they finally stumbled upon the glowing doors of the minimart. "Alright~ In and out" Grant wiggled himself from the scarf and bolted inside, standing just inside the doors and reveling in the heat until Cael bumped into his back. "In and out Grant~ Jeez stay focused." Cael slid past him with a smirk, leaving a sharp middle finger and a grumbling Grant to soak up the artificial heat.

The boys perused the shelves, eyes ticking from item to item as their shoulders brushed until Grant stuck a foot out suddenly. Cael squealed as his face narrowly avoided impact with a box of E-Z BrownEZ mix, hands flying up in protection as Grant bounced past him. Cael fixed his glasses and settled a glare down the aisle as Grant held the box of Twinkies above his head and belted out a tune from The Legends of Zaldo, not that Cael knew what that was but he seemed please with himself. He zipped around the corner of the aisle and to the register, currently too focused on the purchasing of Twinkies to see if Cael had followed or was still making out with a cardboard box. Mac, the (slightly grouchy but nonetheless pleasant) nightshift clerk rang up the box, waited patiently as Cael trotted up to the counter and delivered the proper amount of cash for one (1) box of Twinkies and they were on their merry way.

The drastic change in temperature stole the air from their lungs and made their cheeks flush brightly as the wind blew at them. Grant didn't reach for the scarf again, only walked fast, legs pumping and hands stuffed in his pockets; face all but buried in his jacket until only his eyes showed. At Cael's snicker, he wiggled his eyebrows, popping his mouth out long enough to say "Fuck your scarf Twiggy~ it's like a goddamn furnace in here." They walked in silence again, a cold, comfortable silence until they reached Cael's house. Grant muttered a curse under his breath upon entering the dark house. Mama Cael had gone to bed, probably as soon as the boys left, thus stealing the point of their frozen trek and leaving them shaking and up a box of Twinkies. Cael laughed, far too used to this chain of events, as he set the box down and hung up his coat and scarf. Grant did the same, swiping a Twinkie and ripping into it as they made their way to the bedroom. "I mean really who does that? Ask for Twinkies and then go to bed…" Cael covered his hand with his mouth to help stifle the laugh that bubbled up. "Grant you dick~ you're the one that offered to go out!" Grant merely chomped on his Twinkie until Cael shut the door behind them.

It should be noted that you should never, _ever _underestimate the teenage libido. Anything, at anytime, could set it off with surprising ferocity.

Cael obviously was not privy to this information and so was rightfully shocked when Grant suddenly had him against his bedroom door, hands fisted in his shirt and mouth pressed tightly against his, tasting slightly of Twinkie and…mouth. Cael groaned, what else could he do really, and brought his arms up to Grant's shoulders, awkward teenage boy hands sliding across his cheeks and into his hair as Grant surged up, pushed his head back against the door and devoured him. Upon release, Cael was given no time to say anything, no time to protest or complain (like he'd do that anyway) as warm lips moved from his mouth to his neck, pulling down the collar of his sweater and nipping at his collar bone. A squeaky noise, this one low enough for only Grant's ears, slipped from his mouth, knees going weak as a toned thigh was slipped between his own and pressed against parts that he was reluctantly becoming more aware of.

Another groan accompanied by a confused whine as the hands clenched around his shirt threw him to the side and onto his bed. Thighs straddled him now, one up on the bed by his hip and one stretched out, keeping its owners balance as hands wandered down his chest, up his shirt and around his neck as lips were pushed sloppily against his again. Cael huffed into the kiss (attack?) and bucked his hips up, biting his lip to keep his focus as Grant groaned at the brief contact and pulled away. "W-what…whatwhatwhat?" Breathless and not nearly as accusing as he was going for but fuckit.

He was given nothing but a lazy smirk, given the chance to think that was all he was going to get before Grant went for his neck again. "Your fault." was barely heard, muffled against his skin as it was and Cael huffed louder, scooting his shoulder away and against one of Grant's restricting arms. "How the hell is this _my_ fault?" Grant leaned back, giving him a bored look before he dove again, biting at Cael's neck sharply and earning himself a sharp groan. "You want me to stop?"

Cael huffed and turned his head away, lip stuck out in an obvious, embarrassed pout. Grant grinned at the mumbled "No" before he pushed his nose against Cael's ear, bit at the lobe softly and let his hands roam over a heaving chest.


End file.
